Eternal Love
by lunette864
Summary: Total Drama: All Stars has finished and all the competitors have back at home to their teenager's normal life. Courtney, Duncan, Gwen and Scott live in the same city: Duncan wants to get back with Gwen and Courtney wants to clarify with Scott for what happened in the show. Everything seems to go to well since Duncan will see Courtney with her new love. (This is a translation)
1. Reconciliations pt1

It has passed lot of time since Total Drama: All Stars has finished and all the contenders were back at home to their teenager's normal life. Duncan was in turmoil, he wanted to get engaged again with Gwen, he missed her so much, her kisses, her caresses, her hugs, and especially her ways of doing. He really loved her and be left in that way, without no real reason, it hurt him so much. He didn't know how to recapture her...Flowers? No, she hates them. Chocolate? Neither, she hates sweets, especially muffins because they remind her Trent because during the first season he stole one everyday from Chef's pantry for her. And him? What does he have to offer? He could carve a little skull, but when he did, she became really angry saying it was a recycled gift, the same he did for Courtney during the first season after her elimination. He started to think that he hasn't anything to give to her. "Maybe the best thing is just talking to her and stop, though we won't be again lovers but I want to know why she left me." he thought. "Ok, I've decided, I'll go to her home and I'll talk to her, I hope she wants to listen to me once."

*Knock Knock*

-Damn, who the hell is now?- asked Gwen nervously.

-Go to open the door please, I'm busy now.- said Gwen's mother.

-Ok, ok I'll go.

She started to set out slowly to the doors, when she opened she was going to have an infarct.

-D-Duncan?!

-Hi, Gwen.

-What do you want? It's over between us, you know.

-Yes, yes I know. I just want to talk to you.

-There's nothing to say. Now, if you excuse me...

Gwen tried to close the door, but she couldn't. Duncan was blocking the doors with his foot.

-No. Please. Just a moment. Let's speak. Please.

-And for what reason should I listen to you?

-You have to give me some explications.

-What the hell are you talking about?

-I've thought that for months, but I haven't focused yet the reason why you left me. Why have you done it? What was wrong with me? Tell me, I have all the rights to know.

-I thought I've been clear that day.

-How the hell can you say this? Before the elimination ceremony you left me without any reason! And you haven't talked to me anymore! How the hell can you say you've been clear?!

-Really want to know? Because you're still in love with her, Courtney, you don't love me, anymore.

-It's a lie and you know that! I like seeing my ex girlfriends get angry for me, but she suddenly started to ignore me and it was the first time. I admit, I was surprised. Come on, haven't this never happened between Trent and you?

-W-what?- Gwen started to blush.

-That's it. Ex are ex, the past is past, we can't forget everything, why are you making so many problems? I've never say to you anything about your old love story with Trent! Maybe you don't love me and not the opposite!

-Could be. The last time we've kissed I didn't feel anything, you were worse than a shoe sole! Our first kiss was amazing! You really can't understand!

-Maybe you don't understand me. You've never loved me for all this time, you were just infatuated. Now I understand why the other have called you "The New Heather", you've changed in worse. I can't recognize you anymore.

-You can't know how many time did I waste to make me free from that stupid nickname. Why the hell are you so stupid? You won't understand, never.

-No matter. The biggest difference between you and Courtney is just one: she didn't love just my body, but also how I am inside! Not as you.

-Oh, sure, she thought your stomach and your lungs were fantastics.

-Please, get over it. I'm sure about one thing: you'll never love me as Courtney did, also between us is over.

-What? How dare you to say such a thing? I love you but I can't understand my feelings!

-Oh, you've changed your version now? You amaze me, no doubt of that "Whoa, my plan is working good!"

-Well, a person can have second thoughts, can he?

-No doubt of that.

-Hell, what are you waiting for?

-?

-Don't you want to get engaged with me again?

-Aren't you serious...

-So, now have you changed your mind?

-No. You know. Otherwise I wouldn't have been here.

-Listen, our relationship is complicated, I am at first, but I promise I'll do anything necessary to make our relationship more functional. I promise, just give me a possibility to show you...

-Really?

-Of course, Duncan, I promise.

Gwen approached him with a hug and she kissed him. "Girls are really strange sometimes." thought Duncan. Gwen saw him with a cute sight and she said:

-Courtney and I we've argued, did you know that?

-No, I didn't. How could I? I was in prison before and I was made free just some months ago. I haven't seen the replies yet.

"So he doesn't know anything about Scott and Courtney, maybe it's better to keep this secret. He could become jealous and I don't want that this happen, not after this."

-Oh, okay. She betrayed me, I thought she was a really friend and she loved me, but there were all stupid lies. She made a stupid list and she wanted to keep the prize all for her. I think I'll never forgive her.

-When I saw you, you seem so close-knit. Why don't give her an other chance? Maybe as girlfriend she sucks, but I think she can be a good friend. You had worse discussions, you will make peace, don't worry.

-Really? So you won't have problems if I start to frequent her again?

-No matter. You are the girl of my dreams, not her.

-Aww and you are the man I've always wished. Don't let me go please.

"Hell wait. But weren't you who left me? I've never understood women."


	2. Reconciliations pt 2

Courtney was conscious about the pain that she caused to all the people where around her, to Gwen and Scott mostly. Sometimes she started to think also to the damage she had caused to Duncan during their relationship lasted one year an half, but at the end she limited to think: "That jerk deserved it at the end." and she understood why she wrote all that lists and all that contracts, maybe, indeed certainly he wasn't the boy she was looking for, no, of course not. But Courtney was famous for attracting boys totally different from her, but it was obvious, otherwise it would be a continued competition between them. But with Duncan and Scott it was all different, the first one loved her so he limited himself to bear her also if at the end anyone would have lost all of his patience and we saw it; Scott instead loved all the dominatrices girls who decided all for him and Courtney knew that, she saw the replica of the show and she heard what he said in the confessional. She had lots of problems with him, but it wasn't her fault, not at first at least. Mike/Mal forced Cameron to kiss her to ruin their relationship, he succeed for a while. Courtney hated this, why all this to her? "Yeah, I know, maybe I'm just a poor unlucky to the other eyes, but I just want someone who loves me, is it too much?", that is what she asked herself everyday., she didn't notice how her character was, her selfishness and her perfection's mania influenced her relationships with the others. After the peace with Scott she ruined everything with a stupid piece of paper where there were written all the positions programmed by her, of course she was the first. Mal unmasked her in front of all her friends, he showed to all her worst part of her character, her arrogant and selfish mood used with everyone also she tried with all herself to love someone. But then, because of a stupid piece of paper, everything has gone to the hell, she was completely lonely immersed in lot of pain, loneliness and frustration tears. She wasn't used to, at school all of her classmates loved her, or she thought at least. "Now that I'm thinking to...they used me to copy all of my homework, to have free food or money from me to buy that bullshits that they loved so much. Doesn't exist someone who loves me for what I am? I can't change myself, I don't feel me when I try to do something different, something better, no one can understand me. Maybe he did...Hell, Courtney stop, you're pathetic! You don't have to brood your past, you have to aspire to perfection, women in career don't need a man and if they have an husband they control him, she must have to decide for herself alone and she hadn't to do as that stupid princesses did, as Snow White or Sleeping Beauty that needed a man to save themselves, I have to save me alone...I have...". Her tears started to flow slowly on her face, she was fixing the ceiling and she was thinking to all of her life, from the childhood to the present. She thought to the parents' education: You must be the family's pride, you'll go to the university and you will make us pride of you, we know. You'll be the perfection! . She thought to all of her classmates that adulated her to have all they wanted. She reminded that after she noticed that she closed herself as a hedgehog, as she was at the present, closed, selfish and perfectionist. It wasn't her fault at all, the external world had changed her, when she was little she was the cutest and sweetest girl in the world, but suddenly something has changed. She was thinking with nostalgia to the reality, how everyone hated her at first, but everything slowly changed in better and for the first time she founded true friends and a man to love, Duncan. But her perfection's mania forced her to need to change him, to make him the prince charming that she has always dreamed and not the rebel guy that was in front of her. When she decided to leave her perfection's mask to limit herself to love him as he was, he betrayed her with her best friend, Gwen. The pain was too much for her, she couldn't continue in that way. But she took an important decision: nevermore she would have cried for a man again, she would have wasted too many time for something that would never change. When, during the last reality's season, she met Scott, her heart was burning again like the first time with Duncan, she liked really much that guy, also he wasn't elegant like a prince, but simple and countryman. She thought that this was true love, love a person even if it wasn't as you expected. But suddenly she lost him and she couldn't accept this. She was going to fall like the first time because of Duncan; she knew that Scott lived not so far from her, she could take a bike and ran to him, to scream him that she missed him so fucking much, to stay with her forever and never leave her alone again. She wanted to feel the sensation that she felt when they've kissed the first time in the show., she wanted to sniff his smell again, even if it wasn't so...inviting. But for love this and more, no? But her pride was blocking her, she had the fear to look like a weak person, a desperate woman that cries because she want the "toy" she loves the most back, rather she prefer to compare him as a "teddy bear", a teddy bear called Scott. Courtney walked around the bed, ahead...behind...she couldn't take a decision, but she knew that if you don't take a decision sometimes it becomes your decision. If she didn't decide on time, she wouldn't see him anymore. Is that she really wanted to? Her head was saying that in the world there are lots of boys and this has also a really bad smell! But the heart, to defend, said that we don't have to let go a man who can make the heart beating that probably loves you too. Then the head said: And his bad smell? . The heart simply answered: Who cares! They can do a shower together! . The heart won. Then Courtney took her bike and ran to Scott, her true love, she wanted to excuse herself for all the shit she did and she wanted to ask to be again her girlfriend. "So, we feel in this way when we run to our love? Whoa, it's strange, it's beautiful but at the same time bad. What if he refuse me? What should I do? I would be like a fool.". But now she couldn't go back anymore, she had made a promise to herself. At the end she arrived, she reached to Scott's farm. Because of her agitation she threw the bike and ran to Scott's door and knocked. Inside there was Scott who was giving food to his little pig, Scott jr, he was a little upset: "Who the hell is know? Who wants to disturb me when I'm feeding my little Scott jr? Damn, let's look who is, I will get it over." But he didn't expect such a thing, it was more probably to found a policeman that was going to arrest him because of the dirty inside the farm. No, it was something better, Courtney, nice and smiling, more beautiful than he remembered. There was an embarrassing silence, nobody didn't know what to say. Then Courtney decided to talk:

-Well, hello Scott, I know I should have called you, but you haven't a phone, I was around here so I decided to visit you, I thought you would like a visit of an old friend, don't you think?

-What? What is your plan now, babe? Do you need something or else? Maybe I'm not a genius or a gentleman but I don't forget anything, especially how you ruined everything with that stupid piece of paper. I haven't understood how the hell you've done yet. You knew how I loved you, as I'm doing now.

-I don't want anything, don't worry. I want just my boyfriend back with me, I want back all of our memories. I'm a stupid flawed little girl, I've been always selfish, you've seen it in the show. But my feeling for you never changed. I know maybe you don't trust me anymore but I don't know how to show you how I love you.

-I don't you if I can trust you again, you betrayed me twice! In the same time damn!

-I...know...I understand but...well...if you won't forgive me, no matter, I will accept anyway. Don't you want me even like a friend? I want you next to me for ever. I've never felt in this way, it's just the second time.

-The second? When the first?

-How don't you know that? It was with Duncan during the first and second season, everybody knows. Gwen and I have argued also for this.

-Oh, yeah I remember. Now, can I say my opinion now?

-Yes?

-I love you too, and it's the first time for me and probably you noticed this. I've never said that I don't love you, rather my feelings are really strong. The biggest problem is the confidence, otherwise I would have hugged you immediately. But I don't know if I can trust you can, this is what hurts the most.

"Wow, he looks like a fool, but he can be so poetic, so sweet and clever. You can't imagine how the hell I love you, no, you can't darling."

-Please, please. Just another chance, please. I'm just sending my pride to the hell for you because when I saw you the first time I believed that something could change, I started to hope after a bad moment of my life, I...

But her words stopped because Scott hugged her and gave to her a passionate kiss. Maybe it was stupid to forgive her again, but he missed her too much, he needed her kisses and hugs again and her smile at first. Courtney blushed and she showed him a big smile, she was euphoric.

-You want to come inside?

-Okay, but what should we do?

-I will show you my little puppy!

-Puppy?

-Yeah, Scott jr.

Courtney thought that it was a cat or a dog, but when she noticed that it was a pig they started to laugh a lot, she didn't to kid him and she knew that. She was returning to be peaceful.


End file.
